


Unga Purras

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [13]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Drabble, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Vid ytterligare inspektion började dock Hop Pop att märka något han inte gjort tidigare.
Relationships: Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar/Sprig Plantar
Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558144
Kudos: 1





	Unga Purras

Det var bara en av de sömnlösa nätter han trodde.

Hopediah tog Sprig närmare, som ville sova bredvid honom den natten. Han tänkte ta en paus och försöka sova så han var inte utmattad nästa dag, men allt som hände hittills låg nästan i sängen. Det kändes nästan hopplöst att försöka göra det för natten. Hans ögon låg på Sprig, som glatt sov i armen. Vid ytterligare inspektion började dock Hop Pop att märka något han inte gjort tidigare.

Sprigs kropp vibrerade genom varje exal, och ett nästan tyst ljud kom från honom. Han lyssnade närmare och noga. När han gjorde det hörde han att Sprig _purrade_ på något sätt. Han visste inte hur det var möjligt, bara att han trodde att han hörde att så var fallet några gånger, men där lyssnade han på honom när han ropade. Det var ganska förtjusande att få Hop Pop att önska Sprig att han skulle bli utplånad oftare.

Om han inte kunde sova, även om han skulle hata sig senare, skulle han inte ha något emot det för mycket. Hop Pop la huvudet på Sprigs huvud.

Han skulle åtminstone få höra Sprig hela natten.


End file.
